


Loving my baby boy.

by impurestuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Brutality, Dad - Freeform, Dildos, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Video, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sickfic, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Toys, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Video, Watersports, daddy - Freeform, one year old louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impurestuff/pseuds/impurestuff
Summary: Harry rapes his son, Louis, since he's one year old. Liam joins.





	Loving my baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sick and I understand most of people find this disgusting and will think I'm a bad person, but I will NEVER do something like this to ANYONE and I condemn all kinds of abuse, so if you don't feel comfortable with this, I'm sorry and please don't read it. 
> 
> Thank you x

For misfortune (or fortune) of Harry, his wife died in a car accident six months later their beautiful baby, Louis, was born, which led to that the crush Harry had developed towards his own son had no limits. 

It's Louis' first birthday when Harry decide to stop repressing himself for loving his son like he want to love him. The baby don't talk yet, but after his father rape his mouth with his tongue, Louis babble what seem to be a "dad". And Harry is thrilled.

"Yes baby, I'm dad, do you like dad's kisses?" He asks exited, taking the infant's laugh like a yes. 

So Harry kisses him again, shoving his tongue inside the tiny mouth, licking all from it and petting the baby's nipples, who is wearing only diapers and is lying on his father's massive bed. Harry don't stop kissing him while he put out his erection from the only clothes he is wearing, his boxers, and he starts to jerking off. He pinches softly one of the nipples of the baby and finishes the kiss. He gets on his knees with his legs spread over his one year old son, jerking off while he drops his saliva, moaning loudly when the spit reach the baby's mouth. When he knows he is going to come, he comes near his son's face and rubs his dick on his face, eventually putting the tip of his cock inside the open, warm and tiny mouth, cumming with a loud groan and watching how his come overflowed the small mouth. 

"Good boy, you're my good boy. Dad can't wait for you to grow so he can fuck you properly."


End file.
